The Powers of Darkness
by The Dream Master
Summary: TT Freddy vs. Jason crossover. Shortly after the events of Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy wants revnge. He finds a great power fueled by darkness in one Titan, and intends to take it. (Summary changed to fit with story changes.)(Finished!)
1. Prologue

Title: Teen Titans: Battle of Horrors:

Description: TT/Freddy vs. Jason fan fiction. Shortly after the events of Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy wants revenge, but needs help in defeating him. Freddy suddenly feels the auras of five strong-teens, and uses his new and massive powers to control them to fight his new nemesis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, or Freddy vs. Jason.

Prologue:

"I don't know how I lost, but I did. That Hockey-masked bastard with the machete, Jason Voorhees, beat me; and with my own freaking glove! If it wasn't for her, Lori, he would be dead, and so would she. No, she is dead. I killed her, just recently, but everyday, it dwells on my mind. That night: the fight, the slashing, the arm, the stab, the explosion, and finally the decapitation. It's been driving me crazy; but no longer. With my new plan, using others, except for Jason, has always worked, and I'm sure it will work again, but this time it's different. These people aren't ordinary, a couple of them aren't even human, but they have powers beyond normal humans. They call themselves the Teen Titans, and they are going to do my bidding soon enough."

End Prologue...


	2. A Nightmare in Titans Tower

(Authors Note: Rating might be changed for later chapters. Hope everyone likes it so far.)

Chapter 1: Nightmare in Titans Tower.

Robin awoke quickly from a deep sleep. Sweat poured down his forehead.

"What...what was that?" Robin sighed, looking around his dark room.

His mind flashed with images of a house, on a suburban street just like any other. For some reason, he had gone into the house, curious of what was inside. Upon entering, he had been thrown into a hellish nightmare of which seemed as if he would never wake again. He saw a man, who wore a red and green striped sweater, with a burned face, and a glove on his right hand. Each finger was tipped with a razor blade of about 8 inches.

Robin wiped his forehead, and sat up. He realized how much the dream had scared him, and was frightened even by that. He needed to talk to someone, and knew just who to turn to, but it would have to wait until morning. The rest of the night, Robin lay awake, thinking about the nightmare and hoping it meant nothing of what was to come.

The next morning, Robin was surprisingly distant from the others. He retired to his room early, and called up a old friend.

"Robin," his friend said, "It's been a while. Things working out well with your team?"

"Just fine Bruce," he said, "But I have something to ask you. You taught me to not fear anything, and suppress my emotions to a minimum when in battle, but last night Bruce, I had a bad dream. A really bad one and I really was scared."

"Robin, don't worry. We've all had those. Just try to tell yourself it isn't real, and it will hopefully work. I've had those, but of course, mine has been more...well, you know," Bruce said to him.

"Master Bruce," a voice in the background said, "Your being called."

"Thanks Alfred. Robin, I will speak with you later. I'm being called," Bruce told him then was gone.

"But...it felt so real," Robin said quietly, and put his head in his hands to think.


	3. The Next Night

(Author's Note: I would like to thank sebastian1 and S.H.M.J. for inspiration in this. I've never talked to them, but loved their stories, and loved The NOES series and Teen Titans, so I decided to try my hand at a crossover. Thanks for the inspiration again.

Oh, and also, this has some spoilers to the newest episode "Aftershock".)

Chapter 2: The Next Night.

His dreams dwelt on her as they had for the last month. Beast Boy found himself walking down a hallway, darkness all around, except for an open door at the end. In the doorframe, a familiar form stood.

"Terra!" B.B. called out, "Terra, it's me, Beast Boy!"

The figure walked away from the door. The door slowly began shutting, causing B.B. to run faster. He jumped, and caught it just in time, throwing it open and running in. He looked around cautiously, seeing he was in an old, rusty boiler room. A loud screech shot through the air, causing Beast Boy's ears to perk.

"Dude, Turn down the volume!" he exclaimed, looking for anyone around.

An evil laugh cut through the silence following B.B.'s call. He looked around cautiously, waiting for anything. Then he saw her again, down an even darker hallway then before. He ran fast, to try to get to her, before she would get away again. Unusually, she didn't disappear as he got closer like in his normal dreams. He was right behind her, when she began to turn around. Suddenly, the body of a young girl changed into a burned freak in a red and green striped sweater. He raised his right hand, which had four razor-sharp claws attached to a glove on it, and slashed down.

B.B. screamed and awoke.

"Just a dream," he said, breathing heavily, "Just a...:

His eyes widened, as his hand moved down to his newly opened shirt. Four slashes causing the opening were discovered, causing B.B. to let out a cry, and jump out of bed. The rest of the night, as Robin before him, he stayed awake hoping for morning to come sooner and sooner.


	4. A Morning at Crystal Lake

Chapter 3: A Morning at Crystal Lake.

Robbie and his girlfriend, Sarah, walked slowly around the beautiful lake. It was hard to believe so many bad things had happened at the camp since it opened.

"Beautiful, huh?" Robbie said, looking in Sarah's big, beautiful eyes.

"It really is," she replied, leaning closer to him.

They embraced each other with a kiss, their love seemingly flowing around them as the sun rose.

_Ki Ki Ki Ha Ha Ha Ki Ki Ki_

A twig snapped somewhere in the woods. Sarah pulled away, scared by the sound.

"Don't worry," Robbie coaxed, "Plenty of animals out there, any one could make a sound."

"You're right," she agreed, and leaned in to kiss him again.

He held her tight, both of them with eyes closed. Slowly, still held close, she began to open them... and saw she was staring at the hulking form of Jason Voorhees. She tried to pull away from Robbie, and he pulled his mouth back.

"What?" he asked and smiled.

Before she could say more, with a sputter, she tried to turn, but it was too late. The machete Jason always carried went through Robbie and into her as well. They both coughed a spurt of blood, and fell to the ground. Jason turned away, and walked into the forest, a feeling of neither pleasure nor disgust with him. It was all for his mother, and her memory. As he disappeared into the dense overgrowth, a cold chill filled the air, and a strange, distant laughing could be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"With those superheroes in my clutches, my ultimate goal is near," Freddy Krueger laughed, strolling around his dream-world boiler room, "Jason Voorhees will fall to them, whether it be one or all of them. It's all a test now," he chuckled some more, "the strong will live, the weak will die."

He flicked his claws out, and disappeared to think more about his plot, and how he would finish his revenge once and for all. Then he would dream his own horrible dreams about his triumphant return to terrorize Springwood again, but only after he got revenge for his defeat. And as most knew, Freddy Krueger always gets his revenge.

(Author's Note: I had to use the "xxxxxxx" thing, because all my other dividers never showed up on FF, so if it is an inconvenience, I am sorry.)


	5. The Creeping Fear

Chapter 5: The Creeping Fear

That same morning, as Jason stood over the corpses of the teens he had just slain, the Titans were just getting out of bed. Beast Boy, having had the dream just hours early, shivered as he made his way to the kitchen. Raven was the next to come in, looking at B.B.'s expression, and wondering just what would have him so scared. Robin came next, a similar expression of fear on his face. The others followed in the same fashion, afraid of what might be lurking in the shadows around them.

"What's wrong with everyone," Raven asked, "You act like you've seen a ghost."

"A ghost would be nothing compared to what this could have done to me!" B.B. turned and exclaimed, revealing his tattered shirt.

Robin and the others gasped and jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cyborg said, "Hold up. Beast Boy, did this guy happen to have a burned face?"

"And a red and green sweater?" Robin added.

"And a brown glove with knives on it?" Starfire also said.

"Whoa, how did you guys know that?" B.B. said really creeped out by their words.

"What are you guys talking about," Raven asked almost clueless.

"This guy, he was in our dreams. He matched the description we all gave, and was really scary. You didn't see him?" Robin questioned her.

"I didn't sleep last night. I meditated, like I usually do on certain nights. Strange, though, since if it was something that could do that to you guys, I should have felt something. But I was undisturbed all night. Unless, like a ghost, it isn't something living, but even so, I would have felt something that could have the power to do that," Raven finished, her thesis stated.

"Raven has a point, and yet, I am still confused," Starfire said, and scratched her head, "I must admit, that dream was even scarier than a Horfengot Blrgkreel."

"A Hofren what?" B.B. asked, quite interested in such a thing as what Star was talking about.

"Nevermind that," Robin said, "We need to find out what that was, but for now, lets make some breakfast, settle down, take some showers, and then decide what we are going to do."

"Good idea," Cyborg replied to him, and ran to the kitchen to start a very large breakfast.


	6. The Powers of Darkness

Chapter 5: The Powers of Darkness

"Raven, are you coming," Starfire smiled, and asked her, "Do the club with us, won't you?"

"It's called clubbing, Starfire, and no, I'm not much for the dance scene," Raven replied, and began walking to her room.

Star's eyes teared up, and her mouth became a frown. Robin and Beast Boy ran over to her, to calm her.

"Star, come on. Don't get sad now. We are going to go, so we can get our minds off those dreams. Raven hasn't had any, and even so, if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to," Robin told her.

Star wiped a tear away, and smiled at him.

"Then go we shall!" she exclaimed, and jumped into the air.

Cyborg jingled the keys to the T-car, making them all look up at him.

"Well, then lets go!" he smiled, and took off running down the hall.

"I got shotgun!" B.B. said, and took off running after Cy, but stopped suddenly by Raven's room. "Raven, are you sure," he said, staring at the closed door, "I'd like you to."

"No, I don't want to. Now, please, go away," Raven said from inside.

Beast Boy frowned, and continued on towards the elevator to the garage. With a quick look back, he went down to meet the others that were waiting.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Two hours later, the others were still out, and Raven sat quietly in her room. She hadn't slept in two days and was growing quite weary as she continued to meditate. Her head pounded, and she finally, after a brief struggle to stay awake, decided to go to bed. She set the alarm on her clock, and proceeded to lie down. All thoughts about what her friends had said left her, and she was soon sleeping soundly.

"Little Raven, my last tester. I have looked forward to meeting you, and your...powers," a voice said, sounding as if it came from everywhere at once.

Raven was walking down and old street, in the suburbs of an unknown town. She looked at the street sign, trying to see if it gave an clues to her location.

"Elm Street," she said in an unfeeling tone, "Like I haven't heard that street name before, and it's not like there aren't a hundred more out there."

"Very predictable," the voice said, "From my observations of you, you don't seem to show much interest in anything."

"You've been watching me?" she asked.

"I have, and all your friends, but you seem to be the one I'm most interested in. You will be the one that will defeat _him _for me."

"Whose him?" Raven questioned.

"Oh, you'll find out in due time," the voice said.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck which made Raven jump somewhat. She looked around, seeing nothing unordinary, and turned back forward. Suddenly, three small girls were there, jumping rope.

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six grab a crucifix. Seven, eight better stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again," the children sang.

Raven backed away, disturbed by the site of what she was seeing. A second flash of lightning light up the surroundings, but when she looked to where the girls were, they were no longer there. This time, however, a man was standing at the end. Raven suddenly felt afraid, for the first time in a great while. The man came closer, and revealed his claws on his right hand with a flick of his wrist.

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, and shot a black ray of energy at the man.

It struck him dead in the chest, and he fell over. He started to stand, then fell back onto his knees. The man looked up, but not in pain. Raven could clearly see a smile on his face, even after such an attack.

"Ah, that felt great," he laughed, "I can't take much more of that," he snickered again, and looked at Raven evilly.

"What are you!" Raven screamed at him.

"The names Freddy Krueger, and I'm here to kill you bitch," he laughed.

"No!" Raven gasped, and began to back away.

She turned to run, and suddenly, Krueger was standing right there, in front of her. He raised his claws, and brought them down near her chest. She screamed as the tips scrapped across her chest.

"Raven!" a voice yelled, waking her up.

"Help me!" she screamed, and sprang up.

Somewhere in the garage, something exploded. Cyborg let out a yell somewhere else as well.

"Raven, are you ok?" Beast boy asked, looking down at her chest, and four long, not too deep cuts across her chest.

"I'm...fine," she breathed a heavy sigh, "Thanks," she continued, and gave a small smile at B.B.

"Are none of us safe?" B.B. asked.

"I don't know," Raven said, and frowned.

xxxxxxxx

"I got a little bit ahead of myself," Freddy groaned, thinking of what he had almost done. "She is the one I want, the one with the powers of darkness I can use to destroy Voorhees once and for all. Some of those others I might have use for, but I can do away with them," he sneered, and paced his boiler room. "I can't help but want to kill. It's been a year, and I can't return to Elm Street yet, like nothing happened. Jason has to know I am the only undead killer on this earth, and that means he cannot stay here. Hell has plenty of room, and that is where I intend to put him!" Freddy laughed, and disappeared deep inside his realm.

(**Author's Note**: Thanks for the review, NNY273000. I took your advice and added some better Freddy dialogue. I recently re-watched Freddy vs. Jason, and I see how my dialogue was a little less dark and such. Anyway, though, I might redo the first chapter soon, after a couple more updates. For some more dialogue options, I think I'll go re-watch all of my Nightmare movies again. )


	7. The Dream Demons

Chapter 6: The Dream Demons

In the darkness surrounding Freddy, three flaming skulls flew into the picture. Freddy watched as they came to him, studying their features, what little other features there were.

"Freddy!", Dream Demon 1 said, "Why aren't you back in Springwood, killing those kids, making their parents pay? Why aren't you doing what you _love_?"

"Yes, Freddy. When we first did this, you loved being able to get revenge on those kids, and their parents. You loved the blood spray, the crunching of bones, the tearing of flesh; but now, you just sit there and steam over being beaten by that brainless mother's-boy Jason. You've always wanted revenge, and you've always gotten it, but now, you act like your powers are nothing, and you don't even think of Elm Street," Demon two continued from the first.

"Your personality has even changed. Evil was how you were, then you made things a bit more fun, with video game kills, and tendon-puppets, but you still killed and loved it. Now, you just sit and waste away. Didn't we give you the power you wanted? The power you needed. But no, you just whine about it like a scarred little brat!" the third Demon yelled at him.

"You lecture me as if I were three years old. Don't you think I still enjoy it! I've been getting my revenge for over 20 years! Now, when something that kills, and is almost immortal, just like me, beats me, don't you think I'd be a little pissed!" Freddy yelled back to them.

"You let your guard down, Freddy!" the second Demon screamed at him.

"You think I don't love killing those little bastards on Elm Street. Their parents did this to me, and I still will kill them, but don't think I've gone soft! It dwells on my mind everyday, even when I feel like killing. I've always gotten revenge, and I won't rest until Voorhees is burning in hell! I've even found a source of power to use to beat him. Once Voorhees is dead, I'll go back to what I love."

"You are intent on your decision then," the first Demon said, staring at Freddy with it's empty eye sockets.

"Of course," Freddy cackled evilly.

Somewhere in the background, as the Dream Demons floated away, children could be heard singing.

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you..."


	8. Death of a Hero

Chapter 7: Death of a Hero.

Night had fallen once again, and the Titans became ever worried as to how they would manage through it. Robin and Starfire had bought a bottle of Stay-Awake pills, to try to keep them from falling asleep. Raven meditated heavily, and Beast boy sat on the couch and played games while blasting music from his CD player into his ears through headphones. Cyborg, however, had to go to his room to recharge his power cells for a while.

Cy sat in his dark room, waiting for the hour to be over, and his charge to be done. He put his head in his hands and thought about the old days, when he didn't have to do this, and he could walk freely without fear of shutting down. Slowly, his eyes closed, and Cyborg drifted into a deep sleep.

Cy looked around. He could see halls full of kids and teenagers, talking, pulling books out of their lockers, and walking to classes. Cyborg suddenly looked down, and couldn't believe what he saw. He made a dash for the bathroom, grabbed a sink to stop himself from sliding into the wall, looked in the mirror. His eyes widened, and he let out a whimper of joy. He was human. No robotic parts, no arm cannon, just plain human.

"Hey Vic, something wrong?" a voice behind him said.

"Vic..." Cyborg said silently, "I haven't been called that in a long time."

Suddenly, the bathroom was plunged into darkness. Cyborg looked around, trying to find the lights. A brief cackle could be heard all around him.

"Whose there!" Cy called out.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on. Cy looked back into the mirror, but this time, he was himself again; old, half-human Cyborg. Then, his body began burning up. Cy fell to the floor, hoping the pain would stop soon. He opened his eyes for a second, and gasped. His flesh began to melt, and drip away from his body. His arms became metal rods, with cords drooping around them.

"No...This cannot be happening!" Cyborg yelled, "No, I was human. I don't care about being fully human, as long as I'm still me! Stop this! Whoever is doing this, stop it!"

Cyborg stood, and looked back in the mirror to see the evil face of Freddy Krueger.

"Oh, these new machines today; us older folks just can't figure out how to work them!" Freddy sneered, and flicked out his claws.

"No, not you!" Cyborg cried.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You my friend...are out dated," Freddy raised his claws, and came down across Cyborg's head.

-xxxx-

Starfire floated down the hall toward Cyborg's room, hoping to give him some company. Robin seemed fine, and she felt weird being around him sometimes. Her stomach would knot, and sometimes she just couldn't talk to him. She had never had such feelings around a person before.

Star opened the door and peered in.

"Cyborg?" she said softly, and opened the door a little further.

At that moment, Starfire let out a scream that made all the Titans run to her aide, and could maybe even be heard all the way in Gotham City.


	9. The Funeral

Chapter 8: The Funeral

The coffin, covered with an American flag, lowered slowly into the ground. Starfire cried on Robin's shoulder, while Raven stood still and silent. Beast Boy had turned into a dog, and whimpered lowly. Finally, the coffin settled in, and the dirt was poured into the grave. Beast Boy let out a long, mournful howl, and Starfire's tears intensified. Even Raven let out a whimper, and a tear streamed down Robin's cheek.

"May you all return home safely, and may this great hero rest in peace forever," the preacher finished and shut his bible.

Robin turned to walk away, when suddenly, he felt a tap on hi shoulder. He turned, to see Batman standing before him.

"Star," he said, "I'll meet you in the T-car. I have to talk to someone for a moment."

Starfire turned, and say Robin turned away, speaking to the legendary Batman, from Gotham City.

"I wasn't aware you were here," Robin said, looking at his mentor, "I didn't see you."

"I mourned in that tree over there," Batman said, and pointed to a tree near the burial site.

Robin's face went long, and Batman knew he was still very upset.

"I researched the name Fred Krueger like you asked, Robin. My results were interesting. Much of the information was blacked out, but some forgotten sources told me all I needed. Back around 1977, a town called Springwood, in central Ohio was terrorized by a child killer naked Fred Krueger. He killed almost 40 kids and teenagers. He was finally caught and convicted, but was released due to some sort of technicality. After that, he disappeared, but from a small underground website run in Springwood, it said the parents of the dead kids burned him. I believe the site is reliable. The site also said a few years later, kids mysteriously began dying in their sleep. One even became nothing more than a hundred gallons of blood."

Robin gasped at all the information. His head was spinning from all this at once.

"Go on," Robin told him, hoping there was more.

"The site is run by a person that goes by the name "The Dream Master." I traced her. Her real name is Alice, and she lives in Springwood. Seems some pretty messed up stuff happened to her in her teenage years. I've sent a message to her, telling her of what is happening to you. I haven't received a reply yet, but we can hope. Also, this site, through another source received a strange but seemingly true story about Freddy's return, and a battle between him and another killer, one I know you've heard of, Jason Voorhees. According to this, Freddy supposedly lost, and was supposed to be gone once and for all. However, it doesn't seem he stayed dead for long," Batman stopped, and took a few breaths.

"And no one has been able to stop him for good?" Robin asked.

"If he is pure evil, then I would guess only an extremely strong amount of light energy to stop him, maybe for good," Batman said, "That is my theory anyway, considering Jason, the lesser of two evils couldn't destroy him. Anyway, I know you and your friends need some time. I'll contact you if there is any new information," Batman said, and gave a solemn look.

"Thank you, for everything," Robin said, and walked toward the car.

-xxxx-

Back at the tower, Raven mediated in her room. She had to stop from feeling extremely bad about Cyborg. Beast Boy lay on the couch, playing video games alone.

"Cyborg..." he muttered, "Why'd it happen to you, or why would it happen to any of us? We save the world all the time, and you get beaten by some guy in your dreams. Whose going to...play...games with...me now?" Beast boy tried to say normally, but soon tears were streaming down his face.

Meanwhile, Starfire was being comforted by Robin.

"Why him?" she asked, "Why do bad thing shave to happen to such good people?"

"Unfortunately, Star, evil will always exist, but we will always be there to stop it," Robin said, "But...we should have been able to stop this. I feel so helpless."

"Trouble yourself not, Robin," Star said in between her tears, "It was not your fault. None of us could have helped it."

"Star..." Robin trailed off.

Lying on her stomach, she looked up into his eyes, and calmed a small bit more. Robin looked back at her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled a bit more, and sat up on her knees. Star leaned forward, and put her hand on Robin's cheek. She slowly pressed her lips to his. Robin's eyes went wide for a second, but he slowly went with it, and soon was kissing very passionately back.

Star pulled way for a moment, and looked at him.

"Robin, please don't die on me. I promise I will stay with you forever."

"Star... I won't leave you. None of you, but especially not you," he replied, and gave a half-smile.

Star leaned back and put her lips to his again, in a long passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours.

-xxxx-

Freddy watched and waited for any sign of his next victim, or any sign of the Titan he wanted most of all.

"Come to me Little Raven," Freddy cackled, "Be a good little girl and give them to me. I won't bite...much."

Freddy smiled an evil smile. He hoped an opening would come soon. He would never return to that torturous pit known as Hell ever again. He'd not spend another moment there as long as he "lived". Not only that, but The Devil's henchmen, a tall, literally white man named Pinhead, and his followers, did even worse things to the prisoners there than burned them, and Freddy did not want to feel that pain ever again.

"Freddy scraped his claws across the ground of his boiler room, waiting as each moment passed, hoping on of the Titans would fall asleep.

"Kids today," Freddy laughed, "Never can make them go to bed on time!"

(Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it was a corny ending to this chapter, but as in the later movies, Freddy had his comedic side. So I decided to show it a bit more. Freddy will get more evil later, when his plan comes in to effect. I'll update tomorrow.)


	10. Sleep now in Darkness

Chapter 9: Sleep now in Darkness

The next day came with none of the Titans getting any sleep. For most of them, it was one night, but for Raven, it was the third. She hated to admit how scared she was, nor could she, for fear of something exploding.

The three, needing to go somewhere so as not to fall asleep, had gone to the mall. Many people looked on as the four walked calmly around, viewing the shops. Robin and Starfire passed an arcade where a trio of friends played Dance Dance Revolution. One of the three looked over at them, and turned back to the game.

"Kind a of shame," the first one, Dylan said.

"What?" the second teen, Lee, Dylan's identical twin said.

"That they've defeated so many enemies for us, and yet, one of them get killed off by what they described as a demon in their dreams. I think they are going crazy," Dylan laughed a little, and hit the next arrow on the screen.

"Might want to keep it down, they might hear you," Cameron, the third friend said.

Cameron was right. Robin had heard what he said, and was heading right for Dylan. He punched him hard in the jaw, sending him over the railing of the machine and onto his back.

"What the hell was that for!" Dylan yelled at him.

"for making fun of my friend!" Robin yelled, and grabbed him by the collar.

He lifted Dylan off the ground, and brought his face close to his.

"If you ever say that about my friends again, ever, I will find you, and..."Robin suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, stop this please. They are not worth your trouble. They know not what we do," Star told him sadly.

Robin dropped him, and took Starfire's hand. He began to walk out and turned back to the three.

"Watch yourselves," he said, and made a motion at Dylan.

Dylan gave a nervous glance, and turned to put another Quarter into the DDR machine.

-xxxx-

A couple hours later, the Titans returned home. Robin started to take another sleeping pill, while Starfire prepared coffee. Raven went into her room to meditate again, while B.B. made a lap around the tower in the form of a cheetah.

Raven sat in her room, extremely tired from the days gone by. She tried her hardest to meditate longer, but after only an hour, she couldn't do it anymore. Raven lay on her bed, tired, and thought about all that had happened. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Raven was suddenly falling into darkness. Children's voices all around screamed her name, in tones of happiness, sorrow, pain, and fear. IT all began to swirl into the dark and menacing voice of Freddy Krueger.

"Raven, my sweet...little...RAVEN!" the voice screamed, "I've got you now, and your immense power. That power will soon be mine and you...well you'd rather not know. Let's just say you'll be seeing your friend Cyborg very soon."

"No, I won't let you take my powers!" Raven screamed at him.

Raven hit the ground, which was still nothing but black. A quick light shown down, revealing Freddy like an angel would be in a cartoon. She fired a blast of energy toward Freddy, who caught it in his hand, and absorbed it.

"How...did you do that?" she said, shaking.

"So much power," he said looking evilly at her, "You'll take a while."

"What..." Raven started to say, but was hit by a thrown object, and knocked out cold.

Freddy walked toward her lightly breathing body.

"I've always had a thing for girls like you," Freddy laughed, and lifted her body, to take it to his boiler room.

-xxxx-

"Raven," Starfire said, and knocked on her door, "May I come and meditate with you?"

No answer. Starfire knocked again, but found it quiet again. Slowly, she opened the door, and went in. Raven lay on her bed, asleep. Star could tell because she was alive, because she was still breathing. Star shook her, and waited for a response. There was none. This time, star yelled into Raven's ear. Still, Raven gave no response to Starfire.

Star gave a call to the others, and yelled at Raven one more time. Robin and B.B. ran in, and stood over Raven.

"No, Raven," Beast boy said sadly.

"She's still alive, but we have to wake her up, and fast," Robin said to him, shaking her side.

Suddenly, her clothes ripped a little around her waist, revealing a message. The three gasped at what it read:

SHE'S MINE NOW.

B.B. sputtered, and fell to his knees. Robin and Starfire cried out as they saw him fall. He clenched his fists, till his palms began to bleed a small bit.

"Raven...I never had a chance to say anything," he said, and tears began to stream from his eyes.

Robin and Star knew exactly what he meant, and sat down to comfort him.

"Beast Boy," Robin said, "We thought you...loved Terra."

"I thought I did, but I realized she was more like a sister, a best friend to me. When she gave her last bit of energy, I realized how I truly felt. I loved her like a sister, and that is how it would always be. But just now, I realized, well Raven," he said, as more tears began coming.

B.B. suddenly looked up, and in the midst of his tears, suddenly realized something they could do.

"Robin, Star. We might be able to save her," he said, and wiped his tears away, "I have an idea."

(Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'll try to update tomorrow.)


	11. A Mirror to the Mind

Chapter 10: A Mirror to the Mind

Beat Boy rummaged through Raven's room. Robin and Star watched, waiting to see what his plan was.

"Where is it?" Beast Boy cried, like he did when he lost the remote, which was a strangely upbeat tone for a time like this.

B.B. dropped to the floor, and turned into a lizard. He crawled, under the bed, and, with a thud, came out happy as he could be at this moment. In his hands was a mirror.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"A mirror," Beast Boy said.

"Yes, that was can see," Robin said, "but why?"

"Because it isn't an ordinary mirror. This mirror is a portal into Raven's mind."

A smile crossed Robin and Starfire's faces.

"Now," B.B. said, "There is a good chance we may not come back. Five minutes, and we go. Until the, write a letter or make a video to someone close to you, in case we don't make it back. I'll be here. Hurry, please."

Star and Robin left to do what B.B. had suggested. While they were out, B.B. sat on the floor, and stared into space. He couldn't get the horrible images of what might be happening to Raven out of his head. B.B. was never much of a religious person, but he suddenly found himself praying they'd all come out ok. When he finished, he saw he only had two minutes till Robin and Star would be done.

Suddenly, a voice in his head spoke to him. Beast Boy didn't know it, nor would he ever, but the voice he was hearing was that of Nancy Thompson.

"Freddy's power is fear," it said, "and darkness. Remember this, and all will be well," it said.

Beast Boy looked up, and said a small thanks, just as it hit the one minute mark.

-xxxx-

Meanwhile, Robin and Star had written their goodbyes. They headed back for Raven's room, stopping right outside the door.

"Starfire," Robin said sadly, "I...I love you. I just hope we make it out of here alright. Not just for our love, but for Beast Boy, and Raven too. We have to succeed, not matter what."

"Of course," Star replied to him with a slight smile.

The two hugged and gave what could be their last kiss to each other. They entered a few seconds afterward. Beast Boy looked up as he saw them.

"Are you ready?" Beast Boy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Robin replied.

"Yes, ready," Star told him

"Then get ready Freddy, because you've never dealt with the combined powers of the Teen Titans," beast Boy said, and held the mirror to all of them.

A large flash of light was seen, and the mirror dropped from the air, and landed softly on Raven's bed, all alone in just one of the quiet, empty rooms in Titans Tower.

(Well, hope everyone likes this chapter. I might get another up tonight, if I have time. I've got an English paper to write, and a test to study for. I love writing fiction, but Persuasive writing sucks! Anyway, look for at least two updates this weekend, and maybe another one tonight. Thanks for all the great reviews so far.)


	12. Hall of Darkness

Chapter 11: The Hall of Darkness

The three heroes fell into a dark void. The whole three minute fall felt like an eternity. Finally, they landed in a place that looked very familiar to their home.

"Did we make it?" Star asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy told them, "but it didn't look like this before. IT looked, well, darker."

"Come on," Robin said, "We each open a door. On three; one, two, three!"

Each standing by a door, they quickly threw it open. A sea of black was inside each door. The three tried to pull them shut, but an evil force of some kind pushed at them, trying to get them in. Before long, they could hold no longer, and were pushed inside. All three, separated this time, fell deeper into the dark void, not knowing where they would end up.

IT was all going according to Freddy's plan. They'd end up lost and confused, trapped by their own worst fears, while he, in the mist of Raven's mind, drained her powers. It had never gone so well before for him, and, if he was lucky, his luck would stay, and Jason would soon be just a memory.

Freddy looked down at the stone alter Raven was lying on. He had never met someone with such a strong will, especially someone strong enough for 30 minutes to already pass and he not have their power.

"Strong little bitch," Freddy cackled, "Not long now. Her friends will never make it, at least, not in time to save her. And so what if they do. I've still got some surprises in store for them."

Freddy drew his attention back to his subject.

"If they survive, then I just bet them to mess with Freddy Krueger!" Freddy laughed, and continued with his drain, hoping a challenge would arise soon.

(I decided I'd do another short one tonight. Freddy changes every movie in one way or another, so that is why he is taking so long in getting her power. Not to mention, as I said in the chapter, Raven is very strong-willed. New update tomarrow.)


	13. Worst Fears part 1

Chapter 12: Worst Fears-Part 1

Beast Boy landed with a thud on a patch of warm, wet earth. He sat up, and looked around. From what he could tell, he was in a jungle.

"Whoa. This is...new," B.B. said, looking for any sign of danger.

He looked up, to see if there was anything above. The sky was a grey, like it might rain, and the green trees seemed to stretch as far as he could see. B.B. turned into a tiger, and began to climb through the thick undergrowth, his tiger-senses on the lookout for anything possibly dangerous. It struck him as weird, that it was extremely quiet for where he was, and had been since he had landed.

After only a minute, B.B. came into a new clearing, still finding no sign of any other life. He changed back to his normal self, and walked into the center.

"Where is..." B.B. trailed off, as a pain in his stomach washed over him.

Beast Boy put his hands to his chest, and hunched over. Beast Boy suddenly began to change shape, but into what seemed like every animal at once. He couldn't stop what was happening, but wished he could. His stomach and muscles burned, his head began to ache, and his nose began to bleed, as Beast Boy, now a human head, with a giant, blobby body twisted and curled all around.

"_Freddy feeds of fear and darkness. Remember that._"

Beast Boy remembered the voice he had heard just minutes earlier. With all his strength, and tried to concentrate on that one thing, and not give in to Freddy's tricks.

"Freddy!" Beast Boy screamed in an agonized tone, "I...am...not...afraid of you!"

Suddenly, it all stopped at once. Beast Boy was in the dark void of Raven's mind again, which now looked like it had his first time there.

"Whoa," he said, "I did it. The B-man did it!" he yelled in a strangely happy tone.

A loud cackle escaped from all around.

"You may have gotten out, but just wait. I can do more than you ever imagined!" the voice laughed at him, "And, you may know a few things, but your friends, well, lets just say... they're screwed!"

To be continued.....


	14. Worst Fears Part 2

Chapter 12: Worst Fears Part 2

Robin looked around in the darkness. He stood up, and tried to see any shape of form around him. He tried to go forward, but ran into a wall. He turned, and suddenly a light came on. He realized, he was in a church. People filled the pews through out it; so many in fact that people were standing out the door. Robin suddenly got a surprise as he saw himself in the front row, with a sad face on his face.

"What's going on?" he said to himself, and turned to the alter. There were 3 coffins arranged next to it, each bearing the Titan logo. Robin stepped close, to see a name written one each one: _Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire_.

Robin let out a gasp. A tear dripped down his face, and he turned to the sad self. Batman sat next to him now, and said something to him. Robin wanted to know, but he couldn't hear it. A sudden flash of lightning made Robin jump, and land near a corner. He stepped on something with a crunch. He looked down to see a newspaper that was carelessly discarded. He picked it up to see the headline. A new wave of sadness and horror washed over him, as he read the bold print: **CRIMINAL MASTEMRIND "SLADE" SUSPECTED IN MURDER CASE**. Robin continued to read. A certain passage struck him hard, and more tears began to stream from his eyes. The paper read, "At 3:30 p.m. on Wednesday, September 3, 2005, the Teen Titans fell into a trap set by the notorious mastermind, Slade, while investigating a robbery at the Wayne Enterprises office in the heart of Jump City. Beast Boy was killed on site, by a large creature of some kind. Raven tried to save him, but was also taken out. Robin and Starfire took it out, but Starfire was badly injured. Robin and her went to the hospital, where Robin stayed with her, until she died from her injuries at 9:30 that night. Slade is being searched for at this time, but no one can find where he hides. The funeral is..." it went on, but Robin dropped it.

"This...can't be real," Robin said, clenching his fist with one hand, and the other hand pulling off his mask, to wipe his eyes out, "No, it cannot end like this. Starfire and I...we had a future. We loved each other. God, why!"

Suddenly, a call came out from somewhere deep in his mind. It was faint, but he could hear it.

"It is not real! Wake up Robin!" the voice yelled, quietly at first, then louder.

"Not real?" he said, looking around, "No, it can't be real! I won't let it!" he yelled, and suddenly, was in the vast, twisted world that was Raven's mind.

"Yes, it worked!" Beast Boy said somewhat happy, "I hoped I would get through to you."

"Thanks," Robin said, and smiled.

They both looked over to a medium-sized black orb.

"Starfire's in that," Beast Boy said.

"Then lets get her out," Robin said, and walked toward it.

(Next chapter is the same time as the others, but Starfire this time. It will be up later tonight, if I don't go anywhere with my friends. Anyway, glad people still like it, and I'll update again soon.)


	15. Worst Fears Part 3

Chapter 12: Worst Fears Part 3

As Starfire walked through the dark streets of Tamoran, she wondered why no one was around. All the windows were dark, and not even a sound was being made, except for the footsteps of Star herself.

"Hello!" she called out.

No answer. Star called out again, but still no one answered. She was all alone on her planet, and desperately wanted to find someone. She hovered in the air for a moment, and flew into space, hoping to find someone on Earth. She picked up a small oxygen tank, and flew off into deep space. She flew for a short while, before arriving near Earth. She flew slowly into the atmosphere, and looked at Jump City. It was dark, and desolate, like her home had been.

"Does this mean...I am alone?" she said sadly, "But, why, and where has everyone gone to?"

A voice in her head yelled at her, "Starfire!"

"Hello?" she said, "Is someone there? No, no, I am...just imagining it."

Star flew away into the cold vastness of space. She began searching for any sign of life, but everywhere was the same. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she broke down and cried. Starfire always hated being alone, but now, it had happened.

"Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, why have you betrayed me?" she moaned between her tears, "I thought I was a good friend, but I suppose no one likes me. They must have all gone away, to another dimension somewhere, because of me. Even my own parents are not still here. I must be...bad," she cried, tears coming harder than ever.

"Starfire!" the voice in her head said louder this time.

Star no longer seemed to listen, as she sat in her dark corner on an unknown planet she had just come to. It was always darkness now. Cyborg's killer seemed to feed on darkness, Raven had always relied on darkness for parts of her power, Robin had his faults as well, but so did everyone. Star stood up, to try and fly to a happier planet, with a happier place for her, but when she tried, nothing happened. She tried to shoot a starbolt to propel herself far enough to maybe want to fly, but even a starbolt would not come. More tears came to her, but she wiped them away.

"Why has this happened. What did I do? Please, someone come to me, and tell me."

"STARFIRE!" the voice in her head yelled a final time.

This time, the voice got Star's attention. She looked around and asked who the voice was.

"Don't fear. Believe you do not fear what it is you do, and it will all go away," it said, slowly fading a sit said.

Star didn't quite understand, but she decided to try the voice's advice.

"I...have friends," she spoke slowly at first, "They like me, and who I am. I am good, and have many friends who are good too. Especially...Robin. He...loves me," she said and showed a smile, "And I love him."

Suddenly, Starfire was sitting next to Robin and Beast Boy. She was in a dark land, twisted with darkness, colored in red and black. Even here, in Raven's mind's dark-part, Star was happy, because she was with her friends.

"Starfire," Robin smiled, and hugged her.

She felt a tear drip from Robin's face and land on her shoulder. Beast Boy smiled at their affections. He stood, and looked ahead into the distance. A large, black orb could be seen far away.

"Raven is there," B.B. said, pointing at the far away object, "I know it."

Star and Robin stood as well.

"Get ready Freddy," Beast Boy said, "Because your reign of terror is about to end, once and for all."

(Well, I hope every liked the three part chapter. I'll update again tomorrow. Thanks again for all the great reviews.)


	16. Emotions Part 1

Chapter 13: Emotions Part 1

The three Titans flew, or in Robin's case ran, toward the ball of darkness, hoping that their friend was still alive.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Robin asked.

"I really don't know," Beast Boy replied, "I mean, it's pure dark energy, but like before, maybe we can call into the field, like with you two. But if Freddy is in there..." he trailed off.

"Worry not friends," Starfire said, "We will find a way."

Robin and B.B. smiled at her optimism, and turned back to their destination. Almost there, just a few more meters to go. The dark ball looked much bigger than they had originally thought, and could see. It seemed to be growing.

"What is going on?" Beast Boy asked, "It's growing. But, if it's growing then..."he trailed off again, but this time finished his sentence, "He must be getting close to fully draining her. We have to do something, and fast."

"But what can we do?" Robin asked.

"Yes, tell us," Star said.

"I...don't know. She must be asleep in her sleep, or something like that. I'm not, you know, intelligent," Beast Boy joked, trying to lighten the mood a little, but failing, and knowing it was the wrong time.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He remembered the last time he had been here, when Cyborg and he had snuck into her room. There had been many other Raven's, each an emotion. If he was right, Freddy only needed the Earthly, dark, emotionless Raven. He would have no need for the others.

"I've got a plan," Beast boy said with a slight smile.

(Next part tomorrow. Been tired, but glad I've got a long weekend for Labor Day. Hope everyone likes this one. Sorry for it being so short.)


	17. Emotions Part 2

(Forgive me if I get some of the colors wrong. I haven't seen that episode in a while.)

Chapter 13: Emotions Part 2

Beast Boy informed the others of his plan. Not sure of what would happen, having not seen it before, Robin and Star still agreed to help find the emotions of Raven: Happiness, Sadness, Jealousy, Mercy, Love, Hope, and Humor. The others that were less than inviting were the ones that Freddy would want, and probably already had. Starfire flew into one direction, and Robin ran to another. Beast Boy stood quietly for a moment then turned into an eagle and flew into a third direction. A new, different voice suddenly filled his head.

"I'm almost there," it said, "Almost filled. She is mine now, and forever, and there is nothing you can do!" the voice laughed, and disappeared.

Beast Boy dropped back down, and grabbed his head, which now suddenly ached.

"Raven..." Beast Boy said, "I won't abandon you, not ever. I have to save you, now more than ever."

Beast Boy transformed back into the eagle, and flew off the way he was headed. His mind filled with memories of the Titans not so long ago. The long days when there was no crime, and Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and he ate in the park, and played ball, and watched horror movies. Now he wasn't sure if he could even look at a horror movie cover again.

Below him, Beast Boy could see the large maze Cyborg and he had gone through before. At its front, an emotion of Raven in an orange cloak, the emotion known as Humor. Beast Boy flew down, and turned back into a human.

"Please," he said, "I need your help. Your normal self is in trouble, and we need you and the others to help defeat the evil that is holding her."

"Really?" the orange Ravens said, "I guess I could...but a joke first," she said, and giggled.

"But, now isn't the time!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Humor frowned, and turned away.

"Alright, fine," Beast Boy said, "Ummm, lets see. Why did Beast Boy jump off a cliff?"

"Why?" she asked him.

"To impress the Orange Raven who wouldn't help him," he said, and smiled.

"That...was not funny," she said.

"But it was a joke. Now come on!" he exclaimed, and grabbed her arm, "Now, help me find any other emotions around here."

-xxxx-

An hour passed, and Freddy was nearing the final minutes till he would have Raven's powers.

"Nothing will stop me now!" Freddy exclaimed, "Those Teen Titans will never be able to get to me now. It is only a matter of time till I am back on Elm Street, killing those little brats once again. And Jason, he will be burning in hell!"

Freddy looked back at his subject, waiting for the time to be up. Suddenly, a blast shook the orb. He looked around, wondering what could have done such a thing. Another shook it, this time sending a crack down its side. Freddy looked at it, a slight bit of fear expressed on his face. A third blast blew the orb open.

"Titans, go!" a voice said from the outside, in the dense smoke surrounding them.

"No!" Freddy yelled, "Not yet! How!"

-xxxx-

Moments earlier...

The three Titans met up where they had departed from an hour earlier. Each had two Ravens, except Beast Boy, who had three.

"For the last time, I FORGIVE YOU!" Starfire yelled at the Raven of Mercy.

"But..." Mercy tried to say, but was interrupted.

"It is ok," Star said, "Just help us get Raven back, and stop apologizing!"

Robin had to give a small laugh at Star, but was slapped hard for it.

"Come on, work with me guys," Beast Boy said, "We just need to break that now."

They all looked at the large, black orb that was likely surrounding Freddy and Raven.

"Alright, lets end this," Robin said, and pulled out his staff.

He began to hit the orb with as much force as he could muster. Star began shooting starbolts at the top of the orb. Beast Boy became a T-Rex and began pounding the side of the orb. All the Ravens looked at one another, and hovered into the air. All at once, they let out a large blast of energy, shaking the orb.

"Do that again!" Robin shouted to them.

Again, the Ravens fired their powerful blasts, shaking the orb, and making a large crack in it.

"One last time, for Raven!" Starfire yelled to them.

All seven of them fired a final, large blast where it had cracked, causing it to finally shatter.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and ran into the smoke resulting from the break.

Freddy Krueger yelled something in a somewhat fearful tone, but no one paid attention. All of them were focused on one thing: saving their friend.

To be continued...

(I decided to do another chapter before I got some sleep, because I couldn't sleep. Anyway, I'll have about two more chapters, probably the last two, or three, up by Monday. Hope everyone likes how it is going. )


	18. The End for Freddy Krueger

Chapter 14: The End for Freddy Krueger

Through the cloud of smoke, Robin jumped into the air, and landed a flat kick on Freddy's left cheek. Freddy turned, and slashed at him, giving him a deep gash in his right leg. Robin dropped, and grasped the wound.

"Got ya, you little brat," Freddy said, and turned toward him, a look of pure anger on his face.

Starfire fired a starbolt at him, and quickly flew into the air. Beast Boy became a T-Rex, and whipped his tail around, and hit Freddy away. Freddy flew to the left, and collided with the starbolt.

"Your pathetic attempts are nothing!" Freddy laughed, and jumped back up, onto his feet, "Now, why don't you be good little humans, and die!"

"I am not human!" Star exclaimed, and fired a starbolt right into Freddy's chest.

Freddy took the starbolt with ease, and slowly hovered into the air. He flew up to her, and, by extending his arm, landed a slash across Star's arm. She gripped it, and landed next to Robin.

"Star, are you ok?" he asked, before trying to stand.

"Yes, but you are not," she replied, looking at his leg, "Please, let us take care of this."

"No," Robin said, and stood, with a very bad pain in his leg, "I...uh, it hurts...won't go down that easy."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy transformed back, and quickly yelled something to the emotions, "Why aren't you helping!"

"We do not know if we have the power. Our original is the strongest. Combined, yes, but separate, there is no hope," Mercy said, looking sadly at him.

Beast Boy turned with a look of hope on his face, and looked at Raven. She lay asleep on the table Freddy had had her on since his power drain had begun. Beast Boy ran to her, and tried to shake her awake. He looked up and jumped back as Robin came careening toward him. Robin slammed into him hard, and they both landed in a pile.

"You ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, can you and Star hold him a few moments longer?" B.B. asked him, "I need to wake Raven."

"We'll try," Robin said, and smiled, then ran off toward the fight again.

Beast Boy stood, and looked at Raven's sleeping body. He shook her, but she didn't respond. Next, he yelled into her ear, but it still didn't work. Then, and idea came to him. He had to wake her by the only other way he knew... humor. Beast Boy licked his finger, and without another thought, stuck it into Raven's ear. Raven shivered and awoke quickly. Beast Boy smiled, looked down at her.

"What the hell are you doing!" she cried out.

"Waking you, sleeping beauty," Beast Boy joked, a tear falling down his cheek.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's animal senses kicked in, and he pulled Raven down, just in time, as a stray starbolt crashed into the table she was lying on.

"Thanks," she said, and smiled at Beast Boy.

"Raven," he said quickly, "You have to combine with the others. Freddy has to be stopped once and for all, and only you can do it. Come on, Rae, we need you. Just promise me you won't lose, or die. I need you, Rae."

"I know," she said, and smiled at him again, "You don't have to say anymore."

Raven floated into the air, and closed her eyes. All the Ravens looked up at her, and suddenly were hovering around her.

"Azaroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled, and a large flash of light filled the surroundings.

Freddy, meanwhile, knocked Starfire into Robin, and they both now lay on the ground, hurt, bleeding, and scared of what would happen. Suddenly, a bright flash lit the area. Freddy looked up, to see a whole new Raven in the air.

"Freddy Krueger!" she yelled, "You will hurt my friends no more!"

Raven fired a blast that struck Freddy hard in the chest. He felt a strong pain from it, and fell backwards. She fired again, knocking him further back. Freddy stood, and jumped forward, in an attempt to strike her. A third blast struck him in the head, knocking him to the edge of a cliff behind him.

"Say good bye," she said, and readied a final blast, but suddenly, a large earthquake shook the area.

A large, red demon rose from the cliff, and towered above Freddy. It was Raven's father, Trigon.

"What the fu-," Freddy was cut off, as the demon lifted him up, near its head.

Freddy fired a blast of stolen power at the demon, making it give a small yell of pain, and making it drop Freddy. Freddy suddenly made himself grow to the size of the demon, and delivered a slash to its stomach. The demon recoiled, and fell back into the darkness temporarily.

"Nothing can stop me!" Freddy laughed, and turned to Raven and the others.

Beast Boy suddenly charged him in the form of a Triceratops, knocking Freddy down again. Freddy, still on the ground, knocked Beast Boy away easily, sending him near the others. Freddy looked up again, so see Raven chanting a spell.

"Your pathetic magic tricks cannot help you," Freddy said with an evil grin, and started to stand.

"My stolen power will help you no more!" Raven cried out, and created a small vortex in her hands.

A new wave of fear came over Freddy, as he suddenly felt his new powers draining from his body.

"No, it can't happen this way! I can't lose to another bunch of pathetic teenagers! No!" Freddy cried, suddenly back to his normal size, with his normal dream powers.

Behind him, Trigon rose back up, and grabbed him again.

"He plans to get his powers for himself," Raven realized, "No. That will not happen! Both of you, go to hell!" she shouted, and sent a large wave of power out.

Trigon stepped onto the cliff, just before the blast hit him. As soon a sit did, he looked around, feeling no different. Trigon let out a laugh, and started to come forward, to get Raven as well, and take them both once and for all.

Suddenly, a swirling portal opened where Trigon had been standing. A group of chains ripped out, and tore into Trigon's flesh. He let out a loud bellow, and dropped Freddy. Trigon slowly disappeared into the portal. Freddy slowly began to crawl away, but a second set of hooks came out, and tore into Freddy. A tall, white man slowly came from inside the portal, and set himself on the ground. Freddy knew the man as Pinhead.

"Mr. Krueger," he said, "You've been away from hell for far to long."

"No!" Freddy cried, as the man disappeared back inside, and dragged Freddy in with him.

Raven watched it all, as the final blades of the glove Freddy wore disappeared into the portal, before it closed.

Raven returned to her normal self, and walked to her friends. Each was unconscious, and hurt badly. Raven knelt beside them, and began to heal their wounds.

"I told you I would come back," she whispered to the knocked out Beast Boy.

She healed him first, and waited for him to wake. He looked up at her, and smiled.

She leaned down, and put her lips to his. Beast Boy's eyes went wide, but soon he felt fine. Raven pulled away, and began to heal the others.

"Thank you," she said to him for the second time.

(Well, one more chapter after this, then it will be over. Hope everyone liked how I destroyed Freddy, but is Freddy ever truly dead? Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews. I'll get the final chapter out tomorrow.)


	19. A New Beginning

Chapter 15: A New Beginning

Nine days later, many things had returned to normal within Titans Tower, but no one would ever forget what had gone on. Raven and Beast Boy had gone on their first date, a double date with Robin and Starfire, to the movies, four days after the incident. They were all very happy, but a sense of loss and hurt still clouded their minds everyday since then. Now, nine days later, they gathered at Cyborg's grave, and said their final good byes to their friend.

"I'll miss you Cy," B.B. said, and tear dripping from his eye.

"You were a great friend, Cy," Robin said, "I'll miss you. I just..." he trailed off as tears slipped out from under his mask.

"I miss you, my human friend," Starfire said sadly, and walked to comfort Robin.

"Cyborg, I may not have shown it, but, I will miss you as well," Raven said, even a small tear escaping from her left eye.

Raven wiped her face, and walked over to beast Boy. They hugged each other, and walked over to the other Titans. Suddenly, all their communicators went off.

"See you, Cy," Robin said, looking back one last time, with the other, then wiping his face, he said, "Titans...Go!"

-xxxx-

Down in the torturous bowels of Hell, Freddy Krueger lay chained against a wall. Pain continuously shot through his muscles, as every few minutes, a new torture would be inflicted upon him.

"Someone, somewhere will fear me again!" Freddy yelled, "It will only be a matter of time. I'll be back, and get my revenge on all of them, once and for all."

With that, Freddy let out a loud laugh that could be heard all throughout Hell, before a strange Demon floated to him, and lowered him into a burning lava pit, for another round of torture. Freddy knew one day he would be feared again and come back, but as the lava hit him, he realized he might have plenty of time to find a way out, because he would be there for quite along time.

THE END...


End file.
